Roy has fun
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: Inspired by changingdynasty40. Thanks for the idea man. This is rated M for sexual activity Please comment and read my other stories. Disclaimer:I don't own any characters used in the story


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Arrow characters**

 _Roy's POV_

I just took on a solo mission as Oliver was busy with John and Felicity. I walked in the bunker and heard voices. I recognized them as Thea, Laurel and Nyssa.

"Lesbians are always better kissers," said Nyssa. "It's just a well-known fact."

"are you mad?" asked Thea.

"Well the world's most experienced kisser,Oliver,liked me."

"Laurel, that's because he never can and never will kiss me," replied Thea.

"Yeah well no one can say because we never kissed one mutual person to judge'" replied Nyssa.

Laurel's voice spoke up,"That's it we need a judge!"

"But Nyssa is a les," pointed out Thea.

"Actually I'm bi."

I chose that moment to step out of my hiding spot and thought

 _I could get a foursome_

Followed by

 _Shit. One of these girls is my girlfriend._

"Perfect timing Roy," remarked Laurel. "Judge our kissing abilities."

I looked at Thea. She nodded, probably certain that she was the best.

"No problem. Who's first?"

Laurel spoke up, "I'll go first." She approached me and said ,"Play fair. "

"Yes maam."

She stepped forward put her hands around my neck and I felt heat rush to my face and we leaned in to kiss. I felt her tongue asking entry and I obliged. She was an amazing kisser but probably not as good as Thea. I pulled away and said my thanks to Laurel. Next up was Nyssa. The hot lesbian walked up and kissed me instantly. What they say is true, lesbians are better kissers than straight people. The kiss lasted about a minute longer that the one with Laurel. After Nyssa was my sexy girlfriend. I watched as her ass bounced up and down. She was wearing a yoga pants and an exercise shirt that showed massive cleavage. Thea walked up and pressed her body against mine. I felt a wet area in the lower section where my dick was.

"Wow you're wet already?"

"And you're hard already?"

I pulled her in for a kiss and slipped my hand down her pants. Then, forgetting that Nyssa and Laurel were watching I stuck my finger up her ass. With Thea moaning into the kiss in was much better than the others.

"No fair you are making her moan making her kids the best!" cried an upset Laurel.

"Yeah let's do something he can't cheat in," said Nyssa.

"Like a blowjob!" said Laurel.

"No poblem. Thea?" I asked.

"Ok I'll win anyways."

"Same order!" I said.

Laurel walked over, pulled down my pants and took my 8" cock out. While she was doing this Nyssa took Thea's pants of making a kiddie pool on the table she was sitting on. Laurel licked the tip of my cock while Nyssa was eating Thea out. The sight was so hot. Soon Laurel was deepthroating me and gagging. When I cummed Laurel went to be eaten out by Thea. Nyssa being a lesbian was horrible at giving blowjobs. Then Thea came to suck my cock while Laurel was eating out Nyssa. Thea bobbed up and down causing me to cum much quicker than the last two. When I pulled out they lined in front of me with no garments on from the waist down. Nyssa also had Thea's cum all over her face.

"So who was the best?" asked Laurel.

Seeing the perfect opportunity I replied that it was a tie and that all of the had to have sex with me. So first came Laurel and she lowered herself onto my cock as I was lieing down on the table. She rode me and not surprisingly her pussy was really loose. I made do though and I cummed in her after asking if she was on a pill. Then was Nyssa who was a virgin. After I stretched her hymen she stayed stationary until the pain passed then I proceeded to pound her pussy very hard. Then she told me that she wasn't on a pill so I pulled out and glazed her titties. Then I fucked my girlfriend. While I was fucking her I became aware of Laurel licking my cum off of Nyssa then eating Nyssa out once more. I cummed in Thea's ass and left my dick in her. Then I heard the door open and I heard

"What the he'll is going on?"

I turned and saw Oliver.


End file.
